Ice Cubes
by D3sstorjo
Summary: "Yuh cawn't mawk mwe." She said indignantly. "Yes, I can, I have my ways." -!IKARISHIPPING! Written for Waveripple of Team Sunrise's Contest!


I felt like writing for Waveripple of Team Sunrise's contest. I hope everyone likes it! It took me a while to think of a decent plot. I thought it was okay…Kinda…fluffy. IDK. D;

If you bothered to read this gimme a review that says 'I smuggle purple mokeys across the border of Canda' (the faithful home of my friend TakashiRika and other inhabitants, such as the moose. I'm not saying you're a moose, Rika)

AND GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MY FRANS HANA AND ICHI (HanaIchi Ikari) WHO BETA READ THIS STORY BECAUSE THEY ARE SO NICE AND I LOVE THEM. x)

* * *

**/|:~ICE CUBES~:|\**

* * *

_CRUNCH_

"Would you stop that?" Paul growled, snapping his attention to the girl who was sitting next to him on a small patio at Reggie's house.

_Crunch-Chr-CRUNCH_

Paul let a growl reverberate in his throat, his body tensed as the girl continued to crunch away on what she was eating.

"Wussa Masssser, Pwa?" The blue haired girl, Dawn, sitting next to him exhaled after she stuck another cool ice cube in her mouth.

"You're annoying me, troublesome." Paul growled, while shooting a glare at Dawn.

_CRUNCH_

Paul grimaced. "Really?" He grumbled, "Why do I even bother." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest.

There was a long moment of silence before Dawn shifted in her seat, tilting her head up to the sky that held the blazing hot sun. "Well," She spoke out, shattering the awkward silence that hung between them, "If you hadn't noticed, it's burning outside. I'm FOR SURE, that if you placed an egg on the sidewalk, it WOULD cook." Dawn held up her hand defensively, "Just saying."

"It's not hot." Paul retorted, leaning back against the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah, well, it is for me. I'm wearing the short shorts, a tank top and look at me! I'm sweating!" She exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand. "How can you even stand this? It's so freaking hot! I swear I'm going to melt." She rambled, "What's up with the jacket and pants anyways. Aren't you baking?" Dawn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Paul responded flatly, diverting his attention from the girl once again.

"You're going to get heat stroke if you sit out here with a black turtle neck and a jacket." She pointed out, grabbing another ice cube from the bucket that was sitting on the table in front of the two chairs that they sat on.

"No, I'm not, now if you would be quiet for at least a second so I can take a nap." Paul grumbled, closing his eyes.

Dawn pouted, but it was unseen by Paul, "Hey, I thought we were supposed to hang out."

Paul opened one eye and looked at Dawn, "My _brother_ wanted us to hang out." He said like it was the obvious, "I could be doing something else, instead, I'm taking care of a troublesome kid." Paul said in deadpan, his eye closed one again. "He locked me in the house."

Dawn fumed, getting up from her chair angrily, which screeched with protest, making Paul wince. Dawn stormed over to Paul and grabbed him by the shirt. "My name is DAWN, D-A-W-N!" She screeched into his ear, "And I am NOT A KID!" She yelled, grabbing a handful of ice and forcing it down Paul's shirt.

Paul's eyes widened slightly as the cubes of ice slowly inched down his chest inside his shirt. He shot an icy glare at Dawn, a glare that could have kept the ice on his stomach from melting. "What the hell was that for?" He hissed, grabbing a handful of ice himself and throwing it at Dawn, which conveniently smacked her in the face, more specifically, her nose.

"OUCH!" She shouted, "That hurt!" She whined, rubbing her nose, which was turning red. "Stupid jerk." Dawn mumbled.

"You brought it upon yourself." Paul said with indifference, as he tugged off his shirt, picking out the remaining ice cubes from the inside. His shoulder blades and his muscular arms flexed.

Dawn turned away, blushing at the sight. Paul's body seemed to glisten in the sunlight, droplets of water from the ice cubes slowly ran themselves down his body.

"Yeah…so." Dawn finally managed to say in a quiet voice, grabbing three ice cubes and shoving them into her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything embarrassing.

_Crunch_

"If you don't stop that, I'll make you stop." Paul said in a low, menacing voice.

"Ifh not afwaid ofh yuh." Dawn huffed, managing to keep the three melting ice cubes in her mouth. "Pwus, yoh cant doh a thwing." She finished, continuing to crunch on her ice.

"Really?" Paul smirked, dropping his shirt on the ground next to him. He slowly turned his attention to Dawn.

"Yuh, I'm nots afwaid of a big ol' meawnie." Dawn said, sticking her nose in the air. She closed her eyes to bask in the sun for a few moments, only to reopen her eyes and find that no one was around her.

"Meanie?" Paul snickered from behind Dawn, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Dawn jumped shaken by the sudden action, then after she recovered, glared at him. "Yes, a _meanie_." She repeated, emphasizing the 'meanie'.

Paul released his grip on her shoulders and held up a cube of ice in front of her face. "Last one." He teased, watching her eyes widen with shock.

"Give it back!" She hissed, hopping into the air in hopes of snatching the ice cube.

"No." Paul chuckled, waving the cube high in the air, far beyond her reach. Dawn started to punch Paul in the stomach, but remembered that he was shirtless, jumping away from him after she saw how close they had gotten. Paul shrugged and popped the ice cube in his mouth.

"JERRRKKKK!" Dawn screeched, lunging forward to push Paul backwards.

_Crunch._

"Ugh, fine, I'm going to get more." Dawn hissed, putting her small hands on her waist.

"Whatever." Paul grunted, settling himself back into his chair.

_._

"Okay, seriously, stop that damn noise now." Paul snapped, whipping his head towards Dawn who had another bucket of ice in her arms.

"Yuh cawn't mawk mwe." She said indignantly, making sure to keep all the ice in her mouth. Paul grimaced after she started to crunch on her ice again.

"Yes, I can. I have my ways." Paul snickered, giving Dawn a threatening glare.

"Noh yew donntt."

"Yeah, I do."

"Noh yewh dnt."

"Yeah, I do."

"Noh."

"Yep."

"Nuoou."

"Yes."

_CRUNCH._

Paul stood abruptly up from his seat, his eyes targeted on Dawn, who still grabbed another handful of ice and shoved them into her mouth. She watched Paul as he edged towards her quickly.

"I swaid, Ish nowt afwaid of yo-," Dawn started, but was cut off as Paul grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and drew her into a kiss. Dawn panicked, squeaking in surprise. Paul took that chance and slid his tongue into her mouth, skillfully stealing the cool ice cubes from her mouth. Dawn looked into Paul's eyes for one moment and leaned in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around her neck and tousled his hair, while Paul wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, I'm ba-," Reggie yelled from the kitchen, "Um, I think I forgot to buy some chicken…I'll be right back." Reggie stammered in embarrassment, flustered from witnessing Paul and Dawn share a passionate kiss.

Paul and Dawn both ignored Reggie and ensued their kiss. Dawn broke away, huffing for air. "I'm…" She breathed, "still not afraid of you." She gave a lop-sided smile to Paul who smirked.

"Oh really? Well, that's not even half of it." He chuckled, picking her up by the waist and bringing her inside the house.

-o-o-o-

Dawn fanned herself with her hand, sitting upright on Paul's bed. "Ah, I thought I was supposed to cool myself off." She whined, feeling sweat prickle her body.

"Want to get some more ice cubes?" Paul smirked.

Dawn laughed.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfiction because I sure liked writing it :D

R&R?

GOOD DAY/NIGHT

Don't forget to eat your ice cream, my dear children!

Desstorjo Zephorium (Sumtimoes i speel meh naome incorecataly) -A work of art


End file.
